Nex/Relationships
All characters that have a significant connection to Nex in the EvoBlaze (Series). EvoBlaze: Control Sequence Major Siegfried Schtauffen Nex met Siegfried seven years ago while being raised by Imyo. Sharing a childhood past, the two were raised by the mercenary member Imyo in a neutral location far outside of the government's notice. While their childhood is kept mostly in the dark, it is evident that an event occurred where Nex was forced to leave by Imyo's suggestion for his safety when the governments did eventually catch on to what Imyo was doing by raising the two to go against the NOS in secrecy. Nex and Siegfried were at first apprehensive toward one another and Nex seemed to disdain his very presence due to the grimoire's overshadowing effects of hatred. Many times Nex tried to keep Siegfried away from him, but he instead followed Nex wherever he went, usually just to make a point that he'd do as he pleased. As this continued, Nex began to push past the initial disdain of his presence and even started to care for Siegfried, though he had a bad habit of treating him like a kid. Nex one day had to leave without warning, unable to take Siegfried with him. This he knew would greatly afflict him but Nex had little choice in the matter at the time. Siegfried seemed to still hold it against Nex for leaving however but since then Nex hasn't seen him nor does he know him to be part of the government. Having not seen each other in years, their meeting in Episode 8 was less than pleasant. Upon learning that Siegfried had gone to the NOS, Nex reacted with fury, feeling that Siegfried betrayed both him and Imyo for what they protected him for; by joining their sworn enemy and who they were raised to go against. Siegfried would disregard his feelings on the matter entirely, ending their reunion harshly. However, Nex holds certain hidden remorse that later manifests as anger, where he swears he'd make him leave the NOS. Nearing the end of the verse it becomes apparent that Nex did indeed care for Siegfried's well being a great deal, expressing resentment toward those who were behind his suffering for killing off Imyo and taking advantage of Siegfried's clouded mind. The two met again near the ending of Verse 1, where the two cross paths with Zaezel. But rather than work together, the two fight and wear each other down still expressing their frustrations with one another's choices. It is revealed that their trust was broken when Nex left, Siegfried having lost much of his will to fight when Nex disappeared, and Imyo perished after. Siegfried was left with no idea of where Nex was, only learning later that he was the most wanted individual in the System. Despite that, Nex's newfound anger toward Seigfried seems to stem from a clear disrespect toward Imyo's teachings Siegfried displays, as he has given up. Several times, Nex has shown his care for the man who he felt a younger brother in, however, Siegfried's continuous disregard, childish arrogance and lack of concern for the world's situation regarding the NOS became a factor in this wedge. When Zaezel exploits the two's arguments, and when Siegfried gets into a situation where the Scourge is about to kill him, Nex shows that he is still willing to do anything to protect him--as he unleashes his Grimoire as a result which goes against what he said to Akuhei and Lukain prior. In the end, it appears Nex decided to leave Siegfried to his own devices and gave up on trying to get him to leave the NOS. He instead put blind faith in him to handle his own life with a silent hope that he understands the trouble he's getting into by being within the NOS. Yami Akuhei Nex recalls meeting Akuhei after receiving his Grimoire. Following their initial encounter, he gained immense hatred toward him. Akuhei has been involved in many events that contributed to the misfortunes in his life before arriving in Kagutsuchi and has years of history with the man. Now older, and seemingly no longer fearful of him, Nex uses his hatred of Akuhei to strengthen himself, always willing to fight the man if given the opportunity. The two despise each other and have existed in deadly antagonism, with Akuhei being a bane to Nex that he has yet to overcome. While Nex seemingly tends to keep a level head and avoid playing his games, Akuhei can easily get in his head and damage this calm, reading his emotions and his thoughts which displays that Akuhei knows the man inside and out, and even compares the two as similar in their nature as destructive entities--something Nex can't stand to have brought up in conversation. While Akuhei remains in the background to Nex for this Verse, Nex's initial encounter with him is one that shows their antagonistic nature in full. Akuhei places Nex in a problematic situation and he is unable to handle his emotions. The twos history appears to go back even further than when Nex first incurred the incident as evident by his memory in episode 7. What exactly happened hasn't been said, but it can be assumed to have been at least part of why he hates him. Despite being told by Legna to avoid Akuhei, Nex spent much of his time in V1 looking for him, especially after realizing that Akuhei had been involved in Siegfried's current situation. This only increased further upon hearing from Serza that Akuhei had sent Siegfried into the city to fight Zaezel. However, Nex never did track down his nemesis. Myri Kukiyona Nex meets Myri early on in the first season of Control Sequence. He finds her and keeps her from joining the NOS removing her from the only life she'd ever known. Their connection is rather hazy, as Nex mentions that by keeping Myri out of the NOS, he can ensure his success. Beyond this, he seems to find the girl incredibly annoying and can't stand her constant complaints. The two argue a lot and disagree in everything done, especially concerning Nex's violent and savage nature with disregard of his actions and what it does to other's lives, and the two are utter opposites of each other. Sylar Nex meets Sylar in Episode 10 of Control Sequence. He and Sylar appear to have some level of history together, though the extent of it isn't known, it is of significance as the two seem to be close allies. Nex and Sylar hold mutual respect toward each other and their goals and rarely if ever, stand in each other's way. They share contempt for the current world, along with being highly wanted individuals. Although Sylar can annoy Nex at times, anything he ever says to Sylar is sardonic at worst, with them coming off as rivals at times. Nex is capable of having a serious conversation with him, something Sylar doesn't do very often. Despite their respect toward another, Nex is concerned about Sylar's violent and carefree nature, being more willing to utilize his power over the Scourge and Boundary than he is. Legna Alucard Legna is Nex's guardian from afar, always watching his actions while subtly guiding him. Their history is left unknown, but she has known of his existence as long as Imyo has, if not longer. Their relationship seems to stem from the two's mutual concern toward the world's over-reliance on the Boundary Management System and its effects on possibilities. However, Nex does not always agree with Legna's advice, and will usually stick to his road if he can get away with it. This is due to their differing priorities, as Legna's constant concerns about the Azure don't sit well with Nex, as he feels it's comparing him to the past wielders of it, which he clearly doesn't take well. Nex has little interest in protecting a world he cares little for, while Legna has a clear desire to help humanity as the Alucard have always done subtly. Legna's actions can be bothersome to him, as she inserts who she pleases into his affairs. He also can't stand being treated as a child by her, getting chastised and scolded or often called out for his savage natures. Despite this, Nex shows trust in Legna and is appreciative of her aid and knowledge, as she is one of the few who truly understand his path to uncover the reality of the situation in his world, and one of the last individuals left who can guide him when he feels lost or unsure. Akari "δ Four" Being an Azure Interface Prime Field Device causes discord for Nex whenever he sees Akari. Due to Nex's past experiences with these Prime Fields, he displays a disdain to Akari, thinking of her as little more than a tool for the NOS to use against him. His caution around her is only further justified when Akari's programming begins to take hold around him, and causes her to attack him and experience memories of former models alive before her. This only serves to increase the hate Nex has of her. Although Akari summoned her power from a Unit to help Nex during part of their fight with Zaezel and the remnants left behind of the Seithr Beings, Nex remained antagonistic to her, declaring that he would destroy her after she witnessed part of his memories. Moderate Mujihi Mazio Nex and Mujihi meet in Episode 10. Nex is neither antagonistic or friendly to Mujihi, but he does have a sense of respect for what he's attempting to do by carving his own path with Red Thunder, the unofficial branch tied to the Sector. He shows concern over the Liberation Sector using him due to having been the ones who saved his life after the Raid in Akitsu. Nex has shown he isn't opposed to Mujihi helping him in his fights either and doesn't seem to treat him like a lackey of the Sector, instead, as an equal. Nex has even confronted Nicaiah about forcing Mujihi into this War, and highly disagrees with it. His respect may also stem from Mujihi's father being Tekina Mazio, who knew Imyo and even worked with him. Apparently, the two have met before, though Nex doesn't have any recollection of those events. Byakai Torayuki Nex and Byakai meet each other once again at the ending of episode 6 and officially in episode 7. The two had known each other in an encounter outside of Kagusutchi involving one of the Sequence Destroyers. Nex had saved Byakai from death by intervening in their battle, though not much else is known besides that. Byakai is one of the few that Nex doesn't become annoyed with, and now that he's left LS, the two can be viewed as allies to a degree. Kiryos Hikamigawa Nex encounters Kiryos in Episode 4. Believing him to be a mere assassin sent out to bring him down, Nex treats the man with typical scorn at first, though Nex discerns that he's a bit different when Kiryos displays knowledge of the Azure. In an interesting development, Nex decided to spare Kiryos after feeling some kind of reaction from him. Also, Nex seems to dislike his desire to throw his life away and noticed how eager he was for Nex to kill him in their first encounter, and left him with the words to find out for himself why he decided to leave him alive. Reiga Sorairo Komyo Amatera Miwa Suzuki Hiro Yokai Nicaiah Metake Fasado Nex first met Fasado in Episode 9 of Control Sequence. He's capable of getting Nex hot under the collar and making him tense in mere presence. Nex can't stand his dialect of interest towards him and prefers to keep away from him if he can—feeling a certain unease around him. Having connections to both Akuhei and Lukain only serves to increase his dislike of the man. A matter he absolutely can't stand is the fact he refers to him as a "Lab rat". Oddly enough, Nex has felt like he was familiar but nothing has come out of the thought so far. Lukain Necaros Lukain is a man who Nex holds a great deal of disdain for, although the two don't meet face to face until episode 16, it's easily discerned that Nex holds a lot against the Marshal. As it turns out, Lukain was behind the orders of killing his caretaker Imyo, who had previously intervened in the experiment Lukain did on Nex and took a Schtauffen to use against them. He was involved in much of Nex's trauma during his younger life and Siegfried's by default due to the death of Imyo. For those reasons, along with being partners with his nemesis, Akuhei, Nex holds a white-hot hatred for him. But similar to Akuhei, Lukain is far above Nex's capabilities it seems, easily defeating him, and causing the man great frustration. Koyoto Azure 0: Rebellion Sequence Major Imyo Imyo was Nex's caretaker, meeting him at the end of Grimoire of Destruction. Nex, at first did not trust Imyo due to the time he'd been kept in Lukain's facility making him untrusting of others. Imyo managed to win Nex over though, being patient but stern with the boy's unruly nature. Over time, Nex lowered his guard when Imyo displayed his willingness to protect him from their pursuers Akuhei sent to try to retrieve Nex. Due to the dangerous adversaries, Nex became dependent on him, lacking reliable strength of his own. Nex then grew to respect the beastkin, even referring to him as 'sir' sometimes, accepting him as an authoritative figure. Imyo became much more than that to Nex as time continued, by the time Nex was fresh into adulthood, he saw him as a father-figure, trusting him deeply and always sought his guidance on troubling matters, and he adopted many of his beliefs as well. His death was perhaps the most impactful on Nex's entire life and left him lost for several years. But it's undeniable that he helped shape the man. Cerea Anderson Cerea is one of the first characters Nex meets in Children of Sin. She meets him as one of Imyo's mercenaries he'd been looking after. Though the teenage Nex finds her a bit odd, she's one of the few who he tolerates. Even so, Nex tries multiple times to shoo her off or warn her of his nature, but the girl follows him through many of their misadventures while Imyo is attempting to get Nex away from the NOS region. Over time, this persistence Cerea carries causes Nex to become more open to Cerea and she becomes a friend to him. Xendes Nex encounters Xendes during the Children of Sin storyline. She's rather shy and withdrawn to anyone but Nex, coming out of her shell and becoming clingy to him. As it turns out, she holds a similar situation to Nex, relying on Heilo Vashtor for protection, though not from the Sequence Intelligence Agency, but individuals who seek her for her unique potentials. At some point, Nex reunites with Xendes after his training with Imyo and he realizes that she'd quickly grown into an independent individual who began to discover her potential. Her similarities with Nex are something that raises many questions for the man. Siegfried Schtauffen Sylar Sylar and Nex first meet in Destroyer of Eternity. Nex's arrival to the city of Yamatsumi caught the attention of a wandering Sylar, at first, to Nex, Sylar is unstable, and an untrustworthy individual who encounters him while he's attempting to leave after an assault in the city caused Nex's infamy to truly begin. Sylar's poking into his business gets the worst of Nex who sees him as an annoyance, and the two are antagonistic at first. However, an event in the city causes them to have to rely on each other to escape a much more dangerous situation. By a twist of fate, Sylar challenges Nex to a fight, and after losing to Nex decides to join him, taking a genuine interest in his journey against the world, though Nex doesn't quite appreciate this company at first, but begins to respect Sylar. Overtime, Nex comes to be one of the few characters to understand Sylar's troubled history during his days as a member of the Nadir Union under Cal's authority, and the two forge a camaraderie that becomes near-unbreakable, always being able to rely on each other. Yami Akuhei Moderate Nicaiah Metake Serza Arcius Agnos Lazarith Abel Nex meets Abel during the events of Seekers of Salvation. Nex doesn't seem to care much for Abel as a whole, his dramatized antics and dialect annoying him. The title as the 'Envoy of the Goddess' he doesn't buy into. In addition to this, Abel's title for him as 'Savior' is much to his chagrin, causing him a great deal of discomfort. Nex pushes Abel off as an eccentric zealot due to his unhealthy fascination with the Goddess and the Azure, or anything 'divine' of origin. Despite all this, Nex holds some respect for Abel's effort to help others in Kanayama rekindle their hope. Abel's knowledge of the Azure also concerns Nex to some extent, as he feels this information should be left alone. Emiah Aetheria Katsuya Sensouki Minor Cassis Krisia Ordin Unknown Heilo Vashtor Heilo meets Nex in Children of Sin. Heilo was able to make a bond with Nex after saving him and proving he wasn't out to use him in his agendas, being one of the few to earn the young teenager's trust. While Heilo and Imyo were both Nex's guardians, in comparison to Imyo, Heilo is stern, and mysterious as a protector and would speak of Nex about needing power and eventually having to face the road he shied from, a road as the Destroyer. but always valued Nex's free will to decide his fate, and believed that even if Nex were to become the Destroyer that he would use that power for his desire. Nex wishes to know more about him and the girl he protects as well. Cetan Blood 0 Lachtara Noxia Arioch Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Relationships